The present invention relates to a sheet-supporting device, and more particularly to a display device for interchangeably supporting flexible sheets in an upright position.
In the prior art, card-display holders and menu stands do not adequately support an inserted flexible sheet in an upright manner.
The typical prior art support structure only loosely and weakly supports the flexible sheets inserted therein. At best, the lack of stiffness or flexibility of the sheets results in their drooping over the sides of the support so that direct viewing of printed matter or other information on the sheets is impossible.
Other prior art approaches involve clamping the sheets in place so rigidly that both hands of a viewer are needed to withdraw the sheet from the support. This aspect is particularly undesirable in the catering or restaurant industry where a display device should permit rapid and effortless insertion, removal or shuffling of sheets.